


The Talk of a New Chapter

by Beautiful_Liar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Liar/pseuds/Beautiful_Liar
Summary: Her little brother and her mother had always warned her that one of these days she would be bitten by the baby bug, but she just laughed it off and said it would never happen. Boy was she proven wrong.
Relationships: Bulgaria/Romania (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Talk of a New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I couldn't sleep and it just came to me suddenly. Also, apparently, I have a thing for sappy. I don't know why. I just do.
> 
> Romania- Viorica  
> Bulgaria- Tsvetan  
> Moldova- Ciprian  
> Norway- Eindride  
> England- Arthur

Warm sunlight washed over her as she was laid out against the window seat with her laptop rested on top of her lap.

This is Viorica's favorite place in her little cottage out in the countryside to write and draw for it was quiet and she could look out into her husband's small rose garden. It was also a wonderful place to watch the animals, big or small, come from the woods to graze on the grass or eat the small little insects that were hidden in the grass or below the dirt. Plus, there was something magical sitting in this spot where plentiful ideas for writings and art would spawn in an instant, however, today it seemed none of those ideas were coming to her.

She had been staring at a blank page on her computer screen for two hours now. She had been struggling to come up with something to write and it seemed like her mind was distracted by something. She knew what that something was.

A week ago, her friends, Eindride and Arthur had to come to visit her with their wife, in Arthur's case husband, and children. This was the first time she had seen her friends since they graduated from college. So once she laid her eyes on their children, she could feel something sprout inside of her. 

She had never before ever wanted kids, but for some reason in that moment she had started to picture what Tsvetan's and her kids would look like. Would they have her husband's black hair or would they have her brown hair? Would they have her reddish brown eyes or would they have Tsvetan's beautiful green eyes? Also, would they inherent Viorica's weird little fang and would they inherent her husband's adorable little freckles that painted his face? The more she thought about it the more she could picture what their kids would look like and she couldn't stop the feeling of wanting those kids that were appearing in her mind.

Her little brother and her mother had always warned her that one of these days she would be bitten by the baby bug, but she just laughed it off and said it would never happen. Boy was she proven wrong.

Even if she wants kids, there might be a chance that Tsvetan doesn't even want children, which is fine. If he didn't want kids, then she wasn't going to push him into having any. She didn't want to pressure him nor did she want to stress him out. His happiness was just as important as hers and she lived this long with a baby so she could go longer. Though since they haven't talked about kids before, it wouldn't hurt to maybe bring it up to see if it was something possibly they want in their future.

Plus, the most important thing to Viorica was that the baby was happy and healthy. She wouldn't bring a baby into a world if Tsvetan or herself couldn't take care of the child. Thankfully, her husband and herself were financially stable where she works at an art gallery and works with a publisher when it comes to publishing her books while Tsvetan works at an museum as the leading anthropologist there. Since she was home most of the time anyways, she could take care of the baby while her husband was at work, but if she was at work and Tsvetan couldn't take care of the baby, then she was sure either her mother, Ciprian, or her friends might be willing to watch the baby for her and her husband.

She was torn from her thoughts when she felt someone slid behind her as arms were wrapped around her. A rose like scent washed over her as she leaned back against her husband's chest and started to relax. She hadn't even heard him come in and somehow he even snuck up on her. He was lucky that she knew it was him right away or she might have attacked him if she hadn't.

"What are you doing up here?" She asked. "Normally, you would be napping or out in your garden right now."

Tsvetan had laid his chin on her shoulder as she could feel his breath tickle her ear. "I cane here to check on you." He said. "Normally, you usually come down for a drink and snack or you come down to bug me. You have been up here for four hours so I wanted to check on you to make sure everything is alright."

He was right. Two hours ago, she would be downstairs making herself her usual tea and snacks before seeing what Tsvetan was up to. However, she had been so lost in her thoughts that she had lost track of time. 

"Sorry, I was distracted." She admitted before closing her laptop and sliding it off of her. She wasn't getting any writing done anyways so she might as well closed it up. "I didn't realize what time it was."

"It is fine, I figured you were really busy with a story or something." He said. "Though, I think you should take a break."

"Taking care of me, Tsvetan?"

"Someone has to. If I didn't, you would get yourself into trouble, miss mischief."

Viorica smirked as she pulled away from his chest and turned to face him. "Maybe, I get into trouble because I like you taking care of me." She teased.

She let out a giggle as her husband sighed before shaking his head and gave her a good nature smile. "What am I going to do with you, Viorica?" He asked.

"Love me." She reached up and caressed her thumb gently against his cheek as she stared into those lovely green eyes of his. "That's all I ask."

Tsvetan gently took her hand away from his cheek and moved it towards his lips. "I don't think I could ever stop loving you, my dear." He said as he placed a gentle kiss on her. 

She could feel her heart fluttering in her chest as her eyes soften. "Nor do I, my love." She whispered. "I don't think I could ever imagine my life without you, even though you are a big dork."

Tsvetan just smiled at her before placing another kiss on her hand.

As a comfortable silence washed over them, Viorica felt like it was a perfect time to ask Tsvetan about if he would like any kids. She just wasn't sure how to ask him though. Should she be blunt or subtle about it? Was there a right way or wrong way to approach this? It was a simple question so she didn't understand why she was stressing about it so much.

Tsvetan must have noticed something as wrong because he had a worried look on his face. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," She bit her bottom lip as she started to gather herself up and just let the words flow from her mouth. "Tsv, what are your thoughts on kids?"

"Well, kids are a very big responsibility. They need a lot of care, love and patience to deal with. Not only that, they cost a lot of time and money, but they are cute." He said. "Why do you ask?"

"A week ago, when Eindride and Arthur were here to visit, they brought their kids with them. Their kids were so cute and adorable." She couldn't look her husband in her eyes anymore so she looked out the window and stared at the rose garden as she continued. "Eindride's kids look so much like him. Hell, even Arthur's kids that are adopted look so much like him and his husband that I…"

She trailed off when Tsvetan gently placed his hand against her cheek and gently turned her head back towards him so she would be looking at him. She watched as he studied her for a minute and when she was about to continue her ramble, he finally spoke.

"Vio, do you want a baby?" He asked.

"Yes," she answered honestly. "I didn't before, but when I saw Eindride's and Arthur's kids, I started to picture our own. The more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea."

She gently placed her hand on top of his and squeezed it gently. "However, just because I want a kid, I won't pressure you into having one with me. I want us both to be happy and if you don't want kids, it's fine." She said. "I just want your thoughts and opinions on this since we never discussed this before. I just don't want you to feel like…"

"Viorica, relax. It's fine, don't stress yourself out too much." Tsvetan cut her off as he turned his hand over and squeezed back. She felt him gently rubbed her wrist with his thumb and when she was relaxed enough, he continued on. "I have thought about this before, too."

She felt shock course through her body as she stared at her husband. "Really?" She asked.

Tsvetan nod his head and she could noticed a light blush dusted across his cheeks that brought out his cute and adorable freckles. "Yeah, I did." He said. "It was when a school brought a group of kids to the museum, a couple weeks ago, for a class field trip that I started to think about. However, I just didn't bring it up to you because I, also, didn't want you to feel pressured."

"You are such a wonderful man." Viorica sigh happily before she smiled at him. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I could say the same thing about you."

"Damn, we are so sappy." She groaned as Tsvetan chuckled. "Anyways, I guess I should officially ask you then. Will you make a baby with me, Tsvetan?"

"I would love to make a baby with, my dear." She could see the amusement flickering in his eyes as he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "However, I think we should prepare before we make one though. Plus, we should clear out one of the rooms and turn it into a baby room."

"I agree, I can messaged Eindride and Arthur so that way we can get a list of things that we will need." She said. "I will message my mother as well. I am sure she still has those baby care books at her house. However, I am not looking forward to the 'I told you so' speak from her or Ciprian.

"Why is that?"

"She and my little brother said I will get bit by the baby bug and I hate that they were both right." She sighed as she shook her head.

"I am sure she will be to happy that you decided to make her a grandmother that she will forget about it." Tsvetan reassured her before pulling her into his arms as she her head on his chest. "Looks like we have a plan."

"That we do," she said before she smiled evilly. "I get to pick the room colors and design."

"No, if I let you or your friends do our baby's room, the entire room would be painted with tacky stars and magical creatures or something related to that."

"But stars and magical creatures would look adorable in the room." She pulled her head away from his chest before kissing the corner of his lips. "I could always paint our room that way instead."

That earned her a well deserved glare and she couldn't help to chuckle at that. "I was just teasing, my love." She said. "I promised I won't do anything too crazy to the room. Besides, we will be working on the room together so I am sure you will keep me in line. You always do anyways."

Tsvetan shook his head as he let out another sigh. "I try my best to, but you always have to cause trouble, little miss mischief." He said. "However, I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Neither would I," she whispered gently. "I love you, Tsvetan."

"And I love you, Viorica."

With that she pulled her husband into loving kiss as she couldn't wait to see what the next upcoming chapter in their future brings.


End file.
